Mâle en chaleur
by Thais'Slash
Summary: Tous les animaux ont leur saison des amours, et c'est également le cas à Fiore pour les dragons... Qui ont donné cette particularité à leurs disciples. /Warning\ Très très OOC.


Accoudé au bar, Grey écoutait d'une oreille distraite la conversation. C'était le début du printemps et le chaleur était insupportable à Fairy Tail, on usait de tous les moyens pour se rafraîchir un peu, et notre mage de glace avait été très sollicité ! Evidemment, tous plaignaient le pauvre Natsu qui semblait peiner à tenir en place, dévasté par la chaleur. Et c'était lui que dévorait des yeux depuis tout à l'heure Grey, subjugué par les fantasmes lui venant à l'esprit au sujet du Salamander. Mais alors qu'il ne faisait plus attention aux autres, la tournure de la conversation fit enfin grâce à ses yeux, et ce ne fut pas étonnant quand on vit de quoi parlaient les "fées" de la guilde:

"-Oui, c'est la saison des amours pour les dragons. Je m'étais documentée à ce sujet après avoir... Hem; expérimenté la chose avec Gajeel lors d'une mission, l'année dernière. A vrai dire, cette saison est réellement effective qu'à partir d'un certain âge, 18 ans. Avant, cette envie de s'accoupler ne se manifeste que par un désir pressant: Gajeel m'en a parlé, et c'était plutôt gênant... En gros, il est en chaleur. Je suppose que Natsu doit se trouver dans cet état là, vu qu'il a 17 ans, et il serait peut-être plus avisé de le laisser se reposer chez lui, et attendre que ça passe. Non mais, regardez-le !"

C'était Levy qui venait de répondre à Mirajane, et tous -Oui, Grey y compris- se tournèrent vers le concerné. Il suait à grosses gouttes, les joues rougies et la langue légèrement pendante, comme pour goûter l'air. Ses yeux étaient embués et ses écailles se dévoilaient à certains endroits de son corps bien bâti. La vue était plus que plaisante pour notre Grey, qui sentit la pression monter dans son bas-ventre. Il voulait le posséder là, tout de suite. Aussi se dirigea-t-il vers lui, lui prit sauvagement le bras et le tira vite-fait bien-fait hors de la guilde. Il le plaqua contre le mur, et fixa de ses orbes noires les pupilles émeraudes de Natsu, qui semblait déstabilisé et surtout, affamé de... Sexe. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que le mage de glace avait très envie de le rassasier. Natsu était carrément inoffensif, étonné par ce désir nouveau qui s'immisçait en lui.

"-G-Grey...  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Natsu? Tu m'a l'air bien bouleversé...  
-J'ai... Envie..."

Il se sentait d'humeur joueuse, et glissa aussitôt sa main sous le boxeur du Dragon Slayer pour le masturber énergiquement. Le bénéficiaire des soins gémissait à s'en brûler la gorge, secoué de spasmes incontrôlables. Il jouit alors, et se recrovilla sur lui-même, honteux. Grey s'accroupit à sa hauteur; et d'un air moqueur lui dit:

"-Jouir comme ça en pleine rue... De plus, à en voir ton érection naissante, tu n'es même pas rassasié ! Quel vilain petit coquin tu fais, l'allumette. Veux-tu que je te fasses des choses encore plus vilaines ?"

Natsu hocha la tête, et se releva avec l'aide de son compagnon. Les yeux luisants du désir qui le consumait, il ne pouvait refuser une telle offre. ce fut une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, qu'ils se trouvèrent devant la demeure de Grey. Un minuscule appartement, à la banlieue de Magnolia. Un canapé trônait dans la première pièce, la deuxième étant la cuisine. Le mage de glace allongea sa victime sur le canapé, lui caressa le torse de ses mains expertes et lui murmura à l'oreille.

"-Supplie moi, et je te baiserais sauvagement.  
-S'il te plait... Prends moi, Grey...  
-Mieux que ça. Je suis ton maître, maintenant.  
-Oh, Grey-sama, prenez moi sauvagement !  
-Oui, car tu m'appartiens."

Et dans un discret ricanement, il tendit ses doigts à l'uke qui les lécha avidement. Après les avoir humidifié de sa langue langue brûlante, Natsu les relâcha en fixant Grey de cette lueur de passion qui le fit frissonner. Le dominateur joua d'abord avec son intimité, le faisant soupirer d'un plaisir insoupçonné. Il rentra un doigt, doucement, mais ne put empêcher le geignement de douleur de son amant. Une fois la douleur passée, le deuxième et le troisième vinrent Salamander hurla de plaisir, se cambra quand Grey toucha sa prostate, point culminant du plaisir. Grey retira ses doigts, jugeant la préparation suffisante, s'immisça lentement en lui. Il sentit Natsu se crisper, et s'arrêta une fois bien en lui. Après une légère attente, l'autre lui fit signe de continuer. Il ne se fit pas prié, et commença de doux vas et viens. Il devinrent vite plus brutaux, animaux, laissant le mage de glace se régaler des divins cris que poussait le Dragon Slayer.

"-Grey-sama ! Plus fort, plus violemment !"

Grey retrouva une nouvelle fois la prostate du jeune homme, et ne se retint pas de cogner dessus, pris d'une envie bestiale de lui faire hurler son nom dans l'orgasme. Le rythme s'accelera toujours plus, et l'antre se resserra autour de son membre. Grey sourit, et embrassa la nuque du mage de feu. Ce dernier hurla, terrassé par la vague de passion qui l'anima:

"-Je... Je... Je jouiiis ! Grey-sama ! Je t'aime !"

Le concerné sourit, et lui répondit en embrassant ses douces lèvres chaudes.

"-Moi aussi, Natsu. Je t'aime aussi."

La saison des amours a toujours ses avantages.

**N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis sur le lemon, c'était mon premier même si j'en ai fait d'autres depuis... Un jour les yaoïstes domineront le monde, et les mecs n'auront qu'à bien se tenir ! **

**Bref, je sais que c'est court. J'écris toujours court. Vous ne me ferez pas changer, même pour le plus gros pot de nutella du monde !**


End file.
